Coming Home (Bernie x Alex)
by RedgravesTardis
Summary: After returning to the battle ground Bernie doesn't know is that Alex is hiding a secret that will come out.. can the pair have their happy ever after?
1. Chapter 1

While Bernie being in over in Afghanistan for 10 years she had made some great friends one friend being Alex Dawson who she had helped to become the bravest soldier that the blonde had ever known. The pair became great close friends meaning that the pair did everything together, the blonde soothing every break down that Alex would have after a hard time on the battle. They refused to give up on each other.

With the friendship growing more closer each day the pair decided that they would take it further, but being in the army meant that the two had to sneak around as wasn't acceptable to be dating other army soldiers, but the pair didn't care as they loved each other so much that they didn't care if the other soldiers stared or gave them horrible looks, Alex did find it a little hard to cope with being the talk around the base but having Bernie defending her made her feel better and felt like someone loved her for who she was, Bernie loved her as Alex made her feel like it was normal to be in love with another woman as being with Marcus she had to hide how she really felt.

The pair was in the bunker, Alex was lying on Bernie's bed wit her head on her chest holding Bernie's hand, The blonde smiled as she held her hand feeling how soft it was. Bernie was talking away, planing on how she wanted a future with Alex, Alex looked up at her and smiled before kissing her softly "I love you so much" Alex spoke softly after kissing the blonde.

The blonde smiled hearing the words and thought for a moment, realising that she needed to tell her husband how she really felt , knowing that she had been married for 25 years the news could go two ways, One way was that Bernie could be happy and she didn't have to sneak about anymore, The other way was Losing the woman she loved for the last ten years over a man that she did love but didn't make her happy and that the kids wouldn't speak to her. The blonde looked at Alex "babe?"

Alex smiled looking at her "Yes princess?"

"I was just thinking on going back home... To Marcus... I mean to tell Marcus how I really feel and tell him about us?" The blonde spoke more softly

"Are you sure about telling him? You know he hates my guts for that prom night.." Alex replied

"that prom night wasn't you're fault , it was all mine..and I'm glad we fucked in that classroom, it felt so amazing " She smiled going of point for a few minutes "I got to tell him, then I can finally be more happier with you"

Alex nodded "Would you come back after telling him?"

"hey, of course I'll come back, it's me and you against the world" the blonde replied kissing her head.

Alex smiled and moved her head so that Bernie was kissing her face instead of the top of her head "I don't wanna lose you Bernie"

"hey you won't, you know what?"

"What baby?"

"Because you never will" she said hearing the door to their bunker open, the blonde looked over seeing Jake who was a close friend to Bernie and Alex , who would defend the pair when others would talk about Bernie and Alex's relationship , he looked at Bernie while getting his breath back "We're needed on the battle ground, al of us are, we're under attack "

Bernie nodded "we'll be there in 5 minutes" she said softly watching him "deep breaths it helps"

Jake nodded taking deep breaths "thank you and I'll see you out there" he said before the bunker.

Alex got up going over to her bed putting her uniform on, Bernie stayed sat on the bed admiring Alex and smiled not knowing that this would be the last time they both saw each other properly.

Alex knew that Bernie was admiring her so she turned round so that she gave Bernie something to stare at, she lifted up her vest giving Bernie a good view of her bra "Cheeky " the blonde said before getting up and squeezing them.

"having a good feel are we? Maybe if your good enough out there you can play with them" Alex smirked and teased.

"Oh I'm always good" the blonde teased back as she finally got herself ready. The pair wasn't just soldiers they was also trained Trauma surgeons with meant they would operate on fellow soldiers.

"I love you so much more" the blonde said softly looking at Alex feeling like something was going to go wrong. Alex smiled again "Come on you heard Jake"

Now that the pair was outside Jake called them over to the jeep "Get in" he said, the blond climbed in after Alex who held her hand again but this time the blonde held it tight, while Jake drove off to the battlefield being carful not to drive over any land mines.

Alex knew that Bernie could sense that something bad was going to happen so she looked up at her and smiled at her "hey nothing will happen I promise " she said reassuring her, just as the jeep approached the battle field Alex jumped out to attend to a soldier , As Jake drove closer to the battle ground he had drove over a land mine which caused the Jeep to explode, which meant that Bernie had hit her head causing her to go unconscious and did damage to her legs.

Alex looked up seeing the ball of flames before running over "Bernie! Jake!" She called out but none answered, she got more closer and pulled Jake out from the rubble and took him to a safe place, with Jake coming round from being knocked out from the blast he looked at Alex "Bernie... she's trapped"

"Trapped where Jake?" She asked softly keeping herself calm as her heart was pounding with the thought that she would never see Bernie again

"In the jeep...she..she hit her head..." Jake replied , Alex nodded again and went back over to the jeep now seeing her partner stuck she knew that she had to act fast , she removed the surrounding rubble and gently started to pull her partner out , the side she was fighting against had her surround so she pulled out her gun and started shooting once it was a little clear she dragged Bernie to the the safe bit of the ground, as she was concreting on Bernie Alex had got shot in her side with slowed her down.

Now taking cover with her unconscious partner and her best friend she radioed for help and back up. The back up came straight away, they took Bernie back to the camp before the general decided that they didn't have the right equipment to operate on Bernie so he called up Holby where they had the right equipment to operate. With Alex following behind her the general took her to the camp up hospital without realising that she needed proper treatment before sending Alex back out on the battle field after she had been bandaged up.

As Alex was fighting on the front line the opposite solder threw a grande at the British soldiers and unfortunately Alex got caught in the blast which meant she would have to go back to the U.K. the other surgeon solders took her back and the general told them to take her to .

They put the pair in the plane and sent the plane to the U.K., once the plane landed at Heathrow Airport there was to army jeeps waiting, one to take Alex to St. James and the other one to take Bernie to Holby, this was the first time for the pair to be split up.

They had put Bernie into the back of the jeep and drove her to Holby where Three Doctors Was waiting for her , Serena Campbell, Guy March and Ollie Valentine. But with Serena being busy there was now two doctors waiting for her.

As the jeep drove Bernie to the hospital she came round and tried to get her senses and left her head up "where am I?" She spoke seeing an faint outline of a soldier

"Your on your way to Holby Major, you was in involved in a serious explosion"

Bernie managed to nod a little "wheres Alex?" She asked

"She should be right behind us" he said knowing that Alex was going to a different hospital.

Guy was standing out the front of the hospital with Ollie, Gut looked at his watch "with any minute now they should be here" he said beige a few minutes later the jeep pulled up.


	2. Chapter 2

The Two army soldiers who was sat in the back with Bernie jumped down and got her out of the jeep, Guy looked down at the stretcher smiling at Bernie "ah the famous Major Wolfe, I'm guy Self and this Is Oliver Valentine" he said pointing to Ollie.

Ollie looked at his watch wanting to know what time it was, it was 12:00pm

Bernie gave a slight nod "with all due respect I would like to get back out to Afghanistan as quickly as possible, my friends need me out there" Bernie spoke as the wheeled her into the building

"Mrs Wolfe , your at risk of being paralysed" Guy said as the soldiers lifted her on the bed , she soon was laying in the middle of the bed still wearing the neck brace, she could just manage to look around the room.

Bernie brought herself to look at Guy before speaking "I'd rather be dead then paralysed"

Guy Sighed hearing what Bernie had to say, before speaking again "but I can guarantee with this operation we could have you back on your feet in no time"

Bernie looked at them knowing something was going on between them, Guy and Ollie left the room to discuss the operation and also to give Bernie some time to think about if she wanted the operation.

With Alex arriving at St. James the other two soldiers got Alex out of the jeep and wheeled her into the hospital where she was immediately taken to the operation room and started to operate on her to stop the bleeding. Once they stopped the bleeding they took Alex to the ICU where she would stay until she was ready to move onto another ward.

Bernie had a bit of waiting to do until she was taken down to the operation room, Bernie sighed looking around her room and thought about Alex if she would ever see her again as she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, she sighed while she waited.

Marcus had gotten the call about his wife being rushed into the hospital , he quickly got to the hospital and wondered around the building until he finally found the ward that Bernie was on and entered her room, he saw his wife lying there in the hospital bed.

He gave her a small smile before asking what had happened, Bernie looked at him unsure what to say as this was the first time she had seen her husband after five years as she had refused to come home when the tours had ended as she hated leaving Alex on her own.

While she was looking at her husband she felt guilty about the affair and wanted to come clean , she looked at him "oh the army jeep went over a landmine" she said watching his movements

As the time went on Marcus was telling Bernie the things she had missed, but she wasn't listening as he always would ramble on. The only person who she would listen to was Alex

It was now 2:30pm when Guy and Ollie came back into the room

"There's A free spot in theatre if you would like to go now?"

Bernie's eyes wandered around the room still thinking about if she wanted the operation before finally making a final decision "yes I'll take it" she said removing her wedding ring and giving it to Marcus "I guess I'll see you on the other side" she said looking at him as he stroked her head before kissing it, she gave a little smile

Guy and Ollie pushed the bed out of the room and down to the theatre where Ollie had put Bernie to sleep.

Guy had started to operate on her legs for a while before letting Ollie operate on her neck to stop the risk of her being paralysed any further, a few hours later the operation was a successful the two men scrubbed out and took Bernie back up to her room.

Bernie was asleep peacefully, nobody knew when she was going to wake up, Marcus was outside in the waiting area as he thought it was best If the nurses and doctors needed to get to Bernie in case anything happened.

A few hours later it was now 4 hours later when Bernie finally woke up from her op, she slowly opened her eyes taking a look around and heard a knock on door to her room, Serena opened it slightly "Is it okay for me to come in?" she asked seeing the blonde and had a feeling that she had just came round from her operation

The blonde smiled a little giving Serena a gentle nod "Please don't tell my husband that I've just woke up"

Serena smiled "Hey course I won't"

the blonde smiled at the brunette before asking her a question "may I ask who you are?"

The brunette nodded "Serena Campbell , Consultant of the AAU, Sorry about not meeting you when you first arrived here And You are?"

"Major Bernie Wolfe" The blonde replied with a small nod

"British Army or?" the brunette asked

"Oh the British Army, worked there for more than 10 years, worked up the the ladder to get to the major position"

"Wow you must certainly like to serve our country?"

"Not really.. I only stayed for one or two ... I mean I only stayed for my friends"

"Oh I see" the brunette smiled again and checked her file before putting it back down, The blonde army major watched her carefully

"Do you mind if I give you a quick examination?" Asked the brunette

"No course not, you go for it" the blonde replied softly, who was still watching the consultants movements , it was like she slowly starting to fall in love with her, But was fighting the feeling of it.

The consultant started to examine her, she her little touch in the blondes eyes just to see if there was any damage "There's no damage to your eyesight which is a good thing" Serena said softly "I've got to do a quick test on your legs, let me know if it hurts"

Bernie gave Serena a smile "I'm sure a girl like you wouldn't" the blonde spoke softly letting Serena carry out the rest of the examination. Serena gently lifted the blondes right leg up just to see if the Blonde felt any pain in her legs, as Serena was doing this the blonde flinched a little "Ow" she said quietly , Serena stopped and looked at her

"Sorry did i hurt you?"

"Only a little it hurt when you bent it.."

"What pain was it? I mean how did it feel like?"

"It felt like pins and needles and a sharp stabbing pain"

"That's fine that should go soon if it doesn't then we can give you some painkillers to help with the pain" Serena said with a smile

Two months later, Bernie was still in hospital but she was making progress as she had taken up physical therapy to help get the muscles back in her legs, she had never gone to her sessions alone as Serena had always companed her making sure she had the support she needed and allowed the two them to get to know each other more.


	3. Chapter 3

Bernie was still in hospital but she was making progress as she looked around looking for Serena and sighed as she reached the door to her Physical Therapy , she had agreed to meet Serena there. Bernie walked through the door and went up to the desk and signed in before taking a seat to be called and hoped that Serena would show up soon.

Serena was down in theater for the last eight hours operating on a young girl who had been hit by a lorry , the girl had lost a lot of blood while Serena operated on her , Donna who was helping her looked at her with a small sigh and spoke softly"There's nothing you can do Ms. Campbell, Let her bleed out"

Serena sighed and let the young girl bleed out before announcing the time of death, she scrubbed out and looked at her watch "fuck" she said as she only just remembered that she was meant to be meeting Bernie.

Bernie who was now in with her Physical therapist , looked around the room nervously "she'll be here soon…"

"Okay we can wait a few more minutes but we do really need to make a start"

Bernie gave a nod and looked down at her phone before texting Serena "Hey, Er just wondering , Where are you? You sorta said you'll be here?"

Serena heard her phone buzz just as she was getting into her car "Im just getting in the car now, ill be with you soon, You go ahead and start the session"

Bernie sighed reading the message, she didn't expect Serena to let her down like this "I suppose I'll have to"

The Physical therapist gave a nod and talked about what the session would be about Bernie nodded not really listening to her therapist, but started to do the activities that was set.

As the session went on Bernie was feeling the pain and wanted to give up as she kept looking at the door hoping that Serena would walk in and tell her it's okay but she didn't.

Serena was now stuck in traffic that gave her time to look at her phone before texting Bernie

"Hey I'm sorry I'm stuck in traffic, I really don't think I'm gonna make it to the rest of the session"

"It's okay" she replied keeping it short.

*an hour later*

Now that the session was over Bernie made another appointment before going home to Marcus, she through for a moment wanting to tell him that she was going to leave him so that she could be With Alex.

"Marcus?"

"Yes honey?"

"I Urm" she paused and gave a little sigh not feeling brave enough to tell him "I love you"

Marcus smiled "I love you to".

*a year later*

Bernie was now working at the hospital, she was working on Keller with Arthur when suddenly she was paged by Dom who was down in the X-ray room with a young girl, of course Bernie hurried down and looked at him

"You paged?"

Dom looked at her shaking his head before hearing a voice which Bernie instantly recognised

"He didn't but I did" Alex said going over to her and Dom.

Bernie gave her a little smile, she was pleased that she was still alive, she couldn't find the right words so she spoke "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you to" Alex replied while rolling her eyes at Bernie.

Dom looked at the pair of the confused on how both Bernie and Alex knew each other.

"Hassan called me to help out…"

"We don't need any help we're fine.." Bernie spat.

Alex rolled her eyes again "Hansen thinks differently…"

"Oh… so what seems to be the problem?" The blonde asked raising her eyebrow a little

"She keeps fitting everytime we get close to the MRI scanner… I've checked everything and nothing seems to be wrong?"

The blonde went over to the young girl and examined her and felt her chest and thought for a moment "can you get her closer to the scanner please?"

Dom nodded and did what Bernie had asked , as the young girl got closer she began to fit again , the blonde watched before coming up with one idea on what it could be "Radiation..of the WiFi"

Both Dom And Alex looked at her a little confused "what's that?"

"It's where you've been exposed to much WiFi… she needs have a detox of it… like she needs to go somewhere with no wifi…" the blonde Explained both Dom and Alex nodded listening to her.

Dom nodded before asking a question "so what do we do?" Bernie just looked at him for a few minutes to think about her answer before finally coming up with an answer

"We need to put her in a room with no WiFi… if that's possible to do as the whole hospital is WiFi.."

Dom nodded "I'll get on to it"

A few hours later Bernie was now in theatre with Alex they was operating a young lad who was serious injured in a crash, Bernie know that the young lad wouldn't survive his injuries.

After a few hours the blonde came out of the theatre. The blonde sat in the locker room thinking to herself not knowing that Alex had came in and sat by her. After a few moments of Bernie Daydreaming she noticed Alex and gave her a little smile before hearing her speak

"Have you told him yet?" Alex asked looking at the blonde

"Told who about what?"

"You know what? What you said out on the jeep back over in Afghanistan?"

The blonde looked at her a little confused but soon clicked on

"No but I've tried to"

"You tried?" Alex asked again softly playing with her hand this time

The blonde nodded "yeah loads of times … I couldn't find the words…"

Alex nodded listening to the blonde, The blonde knew she had to apologise for snapping at her , she looked down seeing Alex playing with her hand and smiled slightly

"I'm sorry"

Alex looked at her a little confused "what for?"

"For snapping at you, saying that I didn't need your help when in fact I do need the help, I'm sorry"

Alex nodded "it's fine I would of done the same…"

"No I'm really sorry, it was a shock to see you after everything that's happened… I really didn't mean it"

Alex moved her hand up to Bernie's face and started to stroked her cheek softly with her thumb

"hey it's okay, I know you didn't meant it, it's great to see you"

"How are things?"

"There okay, just that I miss my best friend.."

The blonde nodded looking down a little "I never got to say it back then, but thank you, for saving my life…. I miss my best friend to"

Alex gently lifted Bernie's chin up and kissed her softly, Bernie closed her eyes and let her for a few moments before she kissed back a little deeper unaware that Marcus was looking for her as he needed to speak with her about the rumours about her seeing someone else.

Alex smiled into the kiss and deepened the kiss more, the blonde let out a little moan before seeing Marcus outside the changing rooms , she broke the kiss

"I'm sorry I can't" she said before getting up and leaving the room seeing Marcus walk off "Marcus wait"

Marcus sighed and stopped halfway down the corridor and looked at her "so the rumours are true?!"

"Can we not do it out here please?" The blonde asked before noticing an empty room "can we have the conversation in here instead?"

The male nodded and followed Bernie into the empty room, he looked at her "was you ever going to tell me?"

The blonde looked at him "of course I was going to tell you… I had it planned I just couldn't find the right words.."

"When Bernie?"

"When I first got out of hospital but I saw how happy you was to have me home I couldn't take that from you"

The male nodded listening to his wife "How long?"

"How long was what?"

"The affair.." The male spat

"10 years…"

"And you've been married to me for 20…" he spat getting angry with her "have you told the kids about the affair?"

"No.. I don't want to hurt them, I'm sorry" the blonde spoke looking down

"Sometimes Sorry doesn't cut it and Well you have, I want a divorce…" he spat again before leaving Bernie alone in the room

Alex had grabbed her things and made a few calls before seeing Hansen about leaving knowing it wasn't fair on Bernie. Alex got to the lifts and called for it, The blonde saw and called her into the empty room.

Alex went into the empty room and looked at her "he took it badly didn't he?"

The blonde nodded fighting back the tears "Yeah, he's calling for a divorce.."

"I'm so sorry…" Alex said as she didn't really know what to say at first "Erm… I'm leaving"

"Don't go, I need you"

"I'm sorry but your not ready" Alex said before kissing the blondes cheek to say goodbye and went to walk away before feeling Bernie grab her hand.

"Bernie please, I need to go…" Alex said before loosening her grip a little

"But…" she said holding Alex's hand more tighter

"When your ready come and find me" Alex spoke. Bernie eventually let go of her lovers hand and watched her leave before looking down and let the tears fall.

In the space of three years Bernie had gone through the divorce and spent two years at Holby where the blonde watched her partner and her best friend lose her daughter that resulted to Serena leaving after having a mental breakdown.

Bernie sighed before thinking it was time to leave herself, knowing what Alex had told her about not being ready when in fact she was so she made a few calls and got on the first plane to Afghanistan so that she could be with Alex.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the same month that Bernie decided it was time to go back to the army she had messaged Alex to say the her and Serena was on a break and that Serena was going to France, of course Bernie had no clue on what Alex would do to Serena, Alex only wanted to have a few words with her about Bernie, so when she found out from Bernie that Serena was in France for a few months Alex decided to visit her, when she got to France she went to Serena's apartment and knocked on the door waiting for Serena to answer. Serena soon came to the door and opened it looking at Alex

"What do you want?

"Just a few words... mainly about Bernie... and how you left her..."

Serena rolled her eyes "I can say some stuff about how you left her to..."

Alex rolled her eyes and invited herself in to the apartment and sat down on the sofa "so where should I start?"

Serena looked at her confused "what do you mean by that?"

Alex smirked "of what Bernie has been saying about you?"

"She wouldn't say anything bad... she loves me..."

"Used to love you... there's a difference"

"No she still does..."

"Nope not after when you left her"

Serena looked more confused that Alex "She knew I had to leave..."

"No you just gave up and walked out on her...how do you think she felt?"

"She didn't love me any-more, not when you turned up..."

"she wasn't ready to be with me... you knew that so don't turn this around on me"

Serena sighed "I think you should go now... I've gotta get ready for my flight back home to Bernie.."

Alex smirked "How about ill take you back?"

"No thanks I'm okay"

"No really it wont be a problem...I'm heading back anyway... a bunch us are so its really no problem"

Serena thought about it for a second "Okay ill go back with you"

Little did Serena know that Alex wasn't going back to Holby but instead she was going back to Afghanistan. Alex smirked knowing her plan was working

"Our plane leaves in 10 so I suggest you better grab your things now..." Alex soke putting her hand in her pocket, Serena went and got her things and came back into the living room of the apartment and looked at Alex "I'm ready" the brunette spoke softly and left the apartment with Alex flowing after her, Alex took her to the plane , just seconds before she boarded she got out the cloth that she had been carrying in her pocket and put it over Serena's mouth so it would knock her out for the duration of the flight.

Once Serena had been knocked out , Alex lifted her up and put her over her shoulder carrying on to the plane and placed her down in a seat and strapped her in. After when Alex got herself settled the plan took off for its 8 hour journey.

*Eight hours later*

The plane landed at the army base airport and everyone got off the plane, Alex had put Serena back over her shoulder while thinking where to put her, until she found an old broken down bunker whih she thought was perfect to keep Serena in while she had some unfinished business. But alex didn't know that she was being watched by Tom who had heard about Serena leaving Bernie and wanted to make sure that he got some form of payback for hurting Bernie.

* One Month After *

Bernie had landed in Afghanistan and made her way to the base, she got welcomed back and got given her old bunker, the one she had shared with Alex before the accident, Bernie sighed walking down the corridoors to her bunker getting welcomed by more of her friends until she reached her bunker, she opened the door and looked inside just seconds before she stepped inside and saw that Alex wasn't there , she got her things sorted and put on her uniform before lying on the empty bed waiting for Alex to return as she wanted to surprise her that she had came back for her.

As Bernie was lying on the bed she was staying up at the ceiling while she started to think about all the times she had messed up, she didn't know when Alex would walk into the bunker but Bernie wasn't going to give up on waiting for her. Alex was 15 minutes behind Bernie and walked down to the bunker and went in not knowing the love of her life was lying on the empty bed. Alex sighed to herself , she was going to have a lie down after getting into another fight with Tom. Bernie was keeping quiet as she didn't want to ruin the surprise just yet. The blonde moved a little just to get comfortable and watched Alex's movements knowing that Tom had pissed her off, she knew the signs when it came to Alex.

Alex sighed before she shouted through the door at tom "I'll fucking kill you!" as she was really pissed off with him.

"Well not on my watch..." the blonde spoke breaking her silence as she knew that she had to step in before it became serious. Alex looked over in surprise after hearing The blondes voice

"Wha...What the hell are you doing here? I thought you left?"

"I came back... I changed my mind... Yeah its nice to see you to Lex" the blonde spoke with a little disappointment in her voice as it wasn't the response she really wanted. Alex came over to bed and giggled before hugging the blonde tightly as well as getting comfortable next to her

"I missed you.. .and I was joking about my first answer babe"

The Blonde held her close cuddling into her and kissed her head softly. The pair cuddled each other for a few moments in silence as they was enjoying each other's company. Alex soon broke the silence "Babe why are you really here?"

Bernie looked up at her a little while she held her hand playing with her fingers to distract her before stopping "Well there's nothing left for me back at Holby... she sighed before kissing her softly "So does that make up for leaving you here on your own?"

Alex smiled softly and kissed back more softly "Yeah it does baby"

The blonde smiled holding her "So what's been happening? I want details.."

Alex looked "Really?" The blonde nodded softly "Yes really I want to know what's been happening since I've been gone"

"Well for starters I wanna kill that dick, he's always picks fights with me" alex cuddled into the blonde more and got even more comfortable "Well I got shot and lost my mind for a bit.. felt like I've had no-one.."

"Hey, you have got someone.. you got me... you could of phoned and I would of picked it up like a shot baby" she said softly linking her fingers with Alex's so that Bernie could show her that she wasn't wearing the wedding ring any-more

Alex smiled holding the blondes hand when she noticed "You're not wearing your wedding ring any-more.." she paused looking at the blonde again "Why baby?"

"i didn't see the point not that he's divorced me.. He figured out about the ten year affair I had with you... Which means I'm now single... well I'm yours..." she paused giving her a little smile, you could see the pain in her eyes as she knew that she had destroyed her family but Bernie knew that she wanted which had always been Alex.

Alex saw the pain in her girlfriends eyes and cuddled her again "I'm really sorry for the pain your going through but I'm here for you no matter what baby" Alex spoke softly stroking her hair

"I want you... the way me and you was before I went back to him" she said relaxing a little , Alex smiled again listening to her

"The way we used to be.. can you tell me about it?" Alex liked it when Bernie would tell her how they got together , Bernie didn't care how many times she would tell the story as she knew that Alex would never get bored of it

"Well it all started when I had to break up a fight with you and Tom, so I took you down here where you could calm down..."

Alex's smile grew more bigger "Tell me more"

"You started to rip this place apart until I had to grab your hands, you did go for me a good few times, you gave me a nose bleed a few times to, I let you because I knew you needed you get your anger out, but after you did I pulled you into a tight hug and let you hit my chest as hard as you could and cried it out on my shoulder..."

"I'm sorry"

"hey don't be okay , I forgave you a long time ago" she spoke before kissing Alex's head again "you fell asleep on my chest – you worn yourself out by crying"

Alex started to fall asleep and smiled softly, The blonde looked down and smiled before putting the blanket over them and made sure the blanket covered Alex, Alex had relaxed in Bernie's arms she had missed her a lot , Bernie smiled while stroking her hair while holding her girlfriend protectively "I love you baby"

Alex mumbled as she was now sound asleep "I love you to"

the blonde smiled more while holding her and also kissed her forehead again , she got comfortable and closed her eyes falling asleep herself. The pair was sound asleep in each others arms, they also stayed close to each other as they both felt safe, especially Bernie as she felt more safe in Alex's arms then she ever did when she had fallen asleep in Marcus's arms. Alex was dreaming so she moved a little every now and then. Bernie felt and smiled.

A few hours later Alex had woken up while Bernie was still sound asleep, Alex looked at her softly and smiled as she kissed the blondes head which made her wake a little.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey beautiful" the blonde mumbled softly

"Hey Cutie" Alex smiled softly

The blonde looked up at Alex "You Feeling Better?" she asked with a smile

Alex smiled more softer as she laid on top of the blonde "Yeah babe"

"I'm glad" The blonde smiled back and wrapped her arms around her, Alex giggled and kissed her softly, Bernie kissed her back more softer as Alex deepened the kiss a little

"I've missed you so much" Bernie spoke stroking her girlfriends sides

"Oh I've missed you to"

"Mm show me" the blonde smirked softly biting her bottom lip

Alex smirked and started to rub against Bernie, Bernie smirked before moaning out a little softly, Alex rubbed more harder so the Blonde moaned out more with more of a smile

"You like that baby?"

"Oh baby I do" the blonde moaned out

Alex smirked hearing her and watched the blonde smirk again

"You look so much better naked"

"Well Ms Wolfe,I'm all yours"

"Mm" the blonde moaned at the thought, while Alex just watched her as the blonde stripped her naked, Alex smirked again "Mm"

The blonde slowly started to kiss down Alex's chest and also started to kiss her neck while Alex moaned out softly , Bernie kept sucking on her neck so Alex moaned out more

"Mm so soft"

"I am?"

"Mm you have been since the first time I met you" The blonde smirked, Alex smiled and Tom came walking in to the bunker to wind Alex up some more "Oh look the sluts shagging the major, I wonder what she's after"

Alex got off Bernie and got dressed where she decided to go for him, Bernie watched him before pulling Alex back "Babe come on, Shush" she spoke softly knowing he was still there

"I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"Hey Shush" the blonde spoke more softer trying to get her to calm down, Alex started to calm down and cuddled into the blonde. The Blonde smiled looking at Alex before kissing her head after she did that she looked over at Tom

"Is there a problem?"

Tom looked at the blonde "Why are you shagging that slut?"

"Because I love her?" the blonde replied raising an eyebrow

"She sneaks out at night"

"Like I would believe that coming from you..."

Tom showed the blonde a video of Alex "She's getting laid by someone else"

The blond snatched the phone out of Tom's hand to have a better look at the video, the blonde saw that it was Alex with another woman, she took deep breaths as she didn't know how to react, Tom looked at her

"See.. told you I wasn't lying"

"Get out.." she said with a lump in her throat, Tom soon left the bunker, Bernie turned back to Alex looking at her before she sat on the bed facing the wall as she tried to calm her anger before it showed, Alex watched her.

"Please say that you didn't?"

Alex looked down "I'm sorry"

Bernie gave her a little nod "Tha...That's all I need"

"I'm so so sorry , I was lonely"

"You wouldn't of been if you stayed.."

Alex never looked up at her

"I wanted this time to be different m to pick up from where we left off and I get told that... Right after what's been going on at Holby..."

Alex just looked down before leaving the bunker and went for Tom again and pinned him to the wall "You fucked everything up!" Alex said as she started to punch him, Tom Let Alex talk and punch him before speaking

"She needed to know the truth... something that you can't handle" he smirked

"Stay the fuck away from me and Bernie or I will kill you... I mean it" Alex let him go and went into the canteen and got some food where she soon sat alone. Bernie stayed in the bunker for a little while before splashing her face with cold water and went to the canteen looking for Alex. She soon spotted her and sat opposite her and placed her hand on the table for Alex to hold "Before you say anything I'm not hungry"

Alex knew that Bernie hated her so she didn't take her hand at first, The blonde slowly ran her hand over Alex's teasing her a little hoping that she would forgive her for what she had said. Alex smiled to the feeling and took the blonde hand

"I didn't mean for what I said to hurt you" she said with a smile before stealing a chip from her partners plate, Alex giggled

"Chip thief"

The blonde took a bite out of the chip "You can have it back if you want?"She smirked teasing her

"No babe, you have it"

"How did I know that you was going to say that?"she gently spoke while she ate the chip and rubbed her thumb against her hand, Alex giggled again and handed her another chip. Bernie took it before getting up still holding her hand , she moved next to her and rested her head on her shoulder eating the chip she was given. Alex smiled stroking Bernie's arm

"What babe? The blonde looked at her knowing she was smiling before of her

"You still love me"

"I never stopped"

"Really?"

"Yeah, your always on my mind"

Alex smiled again and ate another chip, The blonde looked at her partners hand seeing that her knuckle was bleeding a little

"You went for him again?" she asked softly

Alex nodded

Hey, he's not worth it" the blonde said like she had some kind of plan to get rid of him for good, Alex looked at her knowing that she was up to something

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing... Okay.. I'm just thinking of a way that I can keep you away from him" the blonde lied a little, Alex couldn't help but smile

"Which may involve the battle ground or the river... I haven't decided yet"

Alex bite her lip a little sexually hearing the blonde talk "Really?"

"Yeah..." she said softly not wanting anyone else to know that she was planning on murdering him, Alex watched her again

"When I go ahead on this, I want you to stay in the bunker"

"I will"

"I just don't want you to get into trouble if I get caught"

Alex nodded softly, Bernie smiled and kissed her cheek

"What time is he alone?"

"now I think"

The blonde nodded getting up "I'll radio you if anything happens" she said smiling as she knew how her plan was going to play out, Alex smirked and nodded

Five minutes later Bernie went over to tom "why don't we go for a little walk?" she asked with a little smile

"What are you after?" he asked walking with her

"Just a chat since I've been gone that doesn't involve Alex

"That slut"

"I just said not involving her" she said feeling her pocket for something that she could hit him with when they reached the river

He smirked "Or do you just want a piece of me?"

"I'm not into men"

"Oh come on I could change you back"

"I don't want to change back, I'm happy with Alex" she said feeling her ammunition storage and smirked a little to herself

"Even when she cheated?"

"it wasn't her fault on that"

"it was"

"no it wasn't... Shut up"

"Come here"

Bernie felt threaten so she put her hand on her ammunition storage again "No I know what your going to do"

"you know... Everyone wants you"

"Well aren't they lucky" she spoke sarcastically

"Don't you ever miss bouncing on a cock?"he asked with a smirk  
"No and I never will"she answered rolling her eyes

Tom smirked again "Come on give it a suck.."

"I really don't suck dicks any more"

"If you don't like it you can stop..."

"I'm not going to touch it" she spoke gripping the ammunition storage more tighter

"Don't be scared"

"Who said I'm scared?"

"Sounds like you are"

"I'm not scared , I'm a major... Majors aren't scared of anything"

"really?"

"Yes... I just don't fuck men any more"

"I miss my woman man she used to do me hard..."

"And what's that gotta do with me not fucking you?"

"I just need someone to suck it as its gone really hard"

"Well get someone else to suck it .. I'm not doing it"

He smirked before pushing the blonde onto the floor trying to undress her and also knew that he was gonna do the same thing to Alex, She took her the ammunition storage out and whacked him hard over the head making him fall besides her, he laid there in a puddle of blood from where she had knocked him out so it wasn't quite dead. Bernie looked down seeing that her bottoms was on the floor next to her, she put them back on and took a moment to come to turns with what just happened , she stood up looking around before dragging his lifeless body to the river and started to drown him.

At this point Alex didn't know if Bernie was safe or not as it had been a few hours since Bernie suggested her and tome should take a walk , so she decided to give it a few more minutes before she would go out and look for her.

Bernie had now killed him before she got surrounded by the other army gang that they was fighting against and looked around , "Really?" She soke with a sigh as she let go off Tom's lifeless body letting and put her hands up to surrender also knowing that she would end up dead in seconds. She pulled out her gun holding it up at one of them waiting on them to make the first move. Which they did and started to shooting at her, Bernie started to dodge the bullets as she fought back, just as she just as she killed them all .

The blonde got shot in the side of her chest which made her fall back into the river getting drenched , she pulled herself back up and laid on the river bank trying to catch her breath when she heard Alex calling for her "Bernie!" Alex saw the dead bodies and ran over to her.  
"Hey I'm fine" she said reassuring her holding her side that was bleeding, Alex helped her back onto her feet,

"I didn't know that they was there..." she said I a groan

"Hey its okay , lets get you back to the bunker"

The blonde nodded and put her arm around her partners neck for support as they walked back to the bunker, Alex held her while they slowly walked back as she didn't want Bernie to rush and make the wound hurt more.

"You don't have to worry about him..." she spoke with another groan as they finally reached the bunker

"What did you do babe?" Alex asked softly

"I whacked him against the head then drowned him" she shivered a little as she was freezing cold, Her partner put a blanket over her to warm her up a little

"Why babe?" Alex asked

"Because he tried to sexually assault me and then he was gonna do it to you because I said no... I had to stop him..."

"He was gonna do what?"

The blonde just nodded "he wanted me to give it to him.. I told him I wasn't interested..."

Alex cuddled her softly "I love you more" she said placing her hand that had blood on to her cheek with a tiny smile

Alex kissed the blonde softly to let her know how proud she was

"It hurts" the blonde kissed back stroking her cheek

"Ill fix it babe don't you worry"

"Please baby"

Alex looked at the wound seeing what she had to do before taking the bullet out of Bernie's side and soon stitched up her side. The blonde let her with a little smile and flinched a few times

"Thank you babe" she softly spoke seeing her stitching up her side

"Your welcome baby"

The blonde smiled at her "Your safe now"

Alex looked at her knowing it was time she told her about Serena

"He...urm...He kidnapped your friend"

"Who?" she looked confused holding the blanket over her

"Serena...She's in the base somewhere"

"What part of the base?" Bernie asked as her eyes widened

"I don't know babe"

Bernie nodded listening "Has she hurt her?"

"I think he's buried her"

"Where? She doesn't like closed spaces!" She said getting panicky

"all I saw was him carrying a cross to the battle field"

"I'm going back out there" she said getting up in a little pain again and reached for her rifle

"Bernie its not safe out there, I know that she's your friend but is she really worth risking your like for?"

Bernie knew that Alex was right, she just looked at her for a moment "I cant give up on her, I'm sorry" she then looked into her eyes "I love you I really do" she said before going on to the battle field

"Serena!" the blonde called out but there was no answer. Serena had been missing for a few months now which made the possibility of her being dead was going to be high, Alex followed the blonde and gently touched her shoulder "we'll look for her together"

The blonde looked at her as tears filled her eyes "thank you" she said as nobody had ever helped her like that , Bernie soon saw Serena's scarf and picked it up "that's hers... I brought her that as a present"

Alex looked at it again and stroked her arm again "she loved that scarf I'm guessing" Alex spoke before looking ahead seeing the cross that they was looking for "Babe that's the cross.."

"yeah she always wore it.." she replied and looked up noticing the cross and ran towards it and started to dig it up, she didn't know that she was too late, Alex followed her partner and helped her dig it up

"Come on... Come on..." she spoke with a sigh as they both continued to dig before she hit the make shift coffin, Alex stood back a little

"Pull it up babe"

The blonde pulled the coffin up and and placed it next to the mud that she had just dug up , she opened it seeing Serena and gently lifted her out "Serena?"

Serena didn't answer so Alex checked for a pulse but couldn't find one, Bernie placed Serena's body onto the floor and started to give her CPR after being told that there was no pulse "Come on Serena.."

Alex didn't know how to tell Bernie to stop so she checked for the pulse again, still there was nothing

"Its not working! Why wont it fucking work?"

"Nobody knows how long she's been there babe"

"she's...She's gone? She asked in her shaky voice as her heart broke into pieces ad rocked her as the tears fell.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex cuddled her partner seeing the state she was getting herself into. "I'm so sorry babe"

The blonde looked at her partner trying to make full sentences "She needs.. she needs a proper burial... a place .. .where..where I can go to remember... her... this is all my fault... she's dead because of me... you... you would have been next..." the blonde cried into Alex while still holding Serena's lifeless body

"Serena was nice... think of all the happy times you had with her and we'll get her a proper burial I promise" Alex spoke as she held Bernie close to her

"I let my best friend down" she said crying into Alex more

"How did you babe?"

I wasn't there to save her from him"

"Babe it was not your fault"

"Course its my fault, I'm alive when I should be dead!.."

"Babe you still had feelings for her"

"Yeah I do..." she wiped her eyes a little "We should take her back to the base..."

"lets take her back baby" Alex spoke softly while stroking Bernie's arm "You can say goodbye to her properly then"

Bernie just nodded and got up before carrying her back to the base and took her down to the morgue where she placed her on the table , Bernie looked at the lifeless body while thinking on what to say. Alex was stood next to her also looking at the body before she spoke

"You know when you two was together... did you ever cum on her" she asked trying to get Bernie to smile a little

"urm..." she spoke before answering the question "Quite a few times..." she spoke with a very tiny smile

Alex saw the smile "did she like it?"

the blonde nodded a little "She loved it Lex"

Alex smiled at her partner, Bernie took Serena's hand while she cuddled into Alex "I don't know what to do.. She was my best friend..."

"Keep the scarf so you can always keep her close to you.."

Bernie nodded "I'm sorry for dragging you into all this"

"hey,You just lost your friend, I understand"

"I'm still sorry though"

Alex held her partner more closer her

"I let you all down" she spoke before letting go of Serena's hand and broke free from Alex embrace and went back to the bunker where she sat against the wall, she wanted to have some time on her own but she didn't want her partner to hate her

Alex let Bernie go off as she knew she needed time on her own, she stroked Serena's head "I so sorry I didn't know that he was going to do this to you".

Back in the bunker Bernie had made it a mess as she had gotten angry and upset, she accidently smashed up some of Alex's things like her photos, Alex stayed in the morgue , she started to feel guilty as she played a part of Serena's murder. As the blonde was smashing up the shared bunker she found Alex's phone so she unlocked it and looked at the messages saying something about Serena and how she wanted gone.

Bernie picked up a metal pole that she had broke off from her bed and went to find Alex again, Alex was on her way back to the bunker when Bernie ran towards her , The blonde had pushed her against the wall and held the metal pole up against her neck "You killed her!"

"Killed who?" Alex replied acting as she didn't know anything

"You helped him kill Serena!" the blonde shouted and held the metal pole against her throat more

"I'm sorry Bernie"

"You killed her and now your sorry? Sorry that you pretended to care when we found her?!" the blonde yelled again

"I didn't mean to"

"But why did you do it?! Why her?!"

"I said I was sorry"

"Tell me why I you killed her when I chose you over her!"

Alex didn't reply to the blonde and pushed her off her , the blonde pushed her back into the wall "I said fight me!"

Again Alex didn't reply and pushed Bernie back off her and went to the bunker breaking down, Zoe who was a close friend to both Alex and Bernie held her close to calm her down, Zoe just cuddled her until she was calm, Bernie stormed outside and smashed a few windows of some patrol cars before going on to smash more widows but this time it was windows of the abandoned bunkers, The bell soon went for supper but the pair didn't go, As Bernie was in the mood for killing she headed to the shooting range and set up some targets, Alex soon decided to the shooting range where she sat on the bench alone. The blonde looked over as she was about to put the headphones on , she debated to go over, it took a few minutes for her to decide.

The blonde walked over and took her jacket off and handed it to Alex

"Wear it it's cold out here"

Again Alex didn't look at Bernie, Bernie tried again

"It's your favourite jacket of mine..." she spoke softly and sighed a little.

"I don't want it" The brunette spoke as she pushed the jacket away

the blonde watched her "We could come back from this..."

the brunette didn't say anything and got up from the bench and soon arrived back at the shared bunker, where she began to pack her things as she was going to leave as she thought Bernie didn't love her any-more. Bernie soon arrived at the bunker a few seconds after Alex. Alex sighed and left Bernie alone, The blonde already had her things packed and had them by the door if the bunker, there was a note on the bed saying

"I'm sorry, I know that you don't want me... I'm going... but I do love you"

Jake who was Bernie's best friend from the very start of her army career came to the door and saw that something was wrong as he saw the mess of the bunker "Hey, what happened here... are you okay"

"oh the usual.. needed to let some steam off... and I'm leaving again..."

"But you've only just came back..."

"I know Jake but it's not home any-more..."

"Look if its about what happened about what Alex did... she just scared that your gonna kill her"

"I wanted to hit her, I had her up against the wall... with a metal pole in my hand... Jake I was so close but I couldn't do it.. I just lost one best friend , I couldn't lose another.."

Jake nodded and pulled her in for a hug, the blonde rested her head on his shoulder

"Alex Is your best friend"

"She's one of the two I've ever had... I snapped and lost my temper, she didn't even want to take my jacket.. I had another best friend called Serena... she died because of her and Tom" the blonde started to breakdown in his arms "I killed him... I killed Tom, I took him to the river and drowned him!" she confessed.

Jake looked at her and rubbed her back, he wasn't going to tell anyone as he knew about Tom's behaviour as he over heard him trying to force Bernie into having sex with him "Hey, I'm not going to tell anyone about what you did to tom, he deserved it, I over heard him when you took him for a walk, I followed because I wanted you safe from him"

The blonde nodded but never lifted her head from his shoulder, Jake continued to rub her back

"And do you want to kill Alex for what she did?" he asked

The blonde shrugged her shoulders "I chose her over Serena, I came back to be with Alex and she goes and kills my best friend"

"Have you had it out with her? I mean Alex can be stubborn at times"

"Jake I've tried... I'm leaving, I'll be gone by morning , she doesn't need me any-more Jake"

"Hey, you're not leaving, Your the only other female here that can bring Alex out of her shell.. even if you think she doesn't need you but she does"

"I put her through so much hurt and pain over the years.. she doesn't need me"

Jake nodded "If you want you can put your stuff in my bunker while you try to sort things out with Alex, I know that you can do it"

Jake and Bernie moved her bags and suitcase into his bunker, as they was doing this Alex took the jacket and put it on, she returned to the bunker and laid on the bed that was clear, she started to think that she had no-one again.

"I don't know if she wants to come back from this Jake... but could you get me and her alone? And get everyone not to bother us while we talk.. well try to?" the blonde asked

Jake nodded again "I think I just saw her heading towards your bunker , so she's alone now"

the blonde smiled at him and kissed his cheek to say thank you for being there for her. The blonde was now standing in the doorway of the bunker, Alex didn't know that her partner was there until she heard her speak

"Sorry about the mess.." the blonde spoke

The brunette looked over at her with fear in her eyes but again she didn't reply

"Me and Jake had a talk, and I told him... and he told me that your scared of me, and you have the right to be but I just came to say I'm sorry for losing my temper.."

Alex just nodded while she listened to the blonde, she was wearing the jacket

"And if you don't need me any-more, I'll be gone by morning , I don't know where but you know me ill find a new place to call home.. that's only if you don't want me.."

"you hate me"

"never could" the blonde replied leaning back on the wall

"you want me dead"

"that was just my anger, I didn't mean it... I don't want you to be"

"You don't love me any-more"

"I chose you over Serena and I even killed Tom for you... That's love isn't it?"

Alex just looked at her and shrugged

"I don't know what love is but I don't want to hurt you any-more"

"so we're over?" Alex asked letting a tear fall

"I didn't say that" the blonde paused and strolled over the bed and knelt down facing her "I want to love you without hurting you like I've been doing"

Alex moved over and laid down as she let Bernie onto the bed, They both faced each other

"Did Serena get in the way, like the wrong place wrong time?"

Alex nodded again

"so it was more of an accident then a murder?"

"I tried to save her B.."

"But it was too late.. how long has she been dead for?"

"about two weeks roughly"

"she been under the air field the whole time , was you ever going to tell me?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know how to"

"Maybe like Bernie there's been an accident involving Serena, I really didn't mean to hurt her"

"Bern I was scared"

"I would of reacted a little different then way I did tonight.."

"But its okay if you don't love me any-more so"

"I'm willing to forgive you and I won't step on that plane..."

Alex smiled and cuddled into Bernie

"Did you or Tom kill her? That's all I need to know"

Alex looked her in the eyes "Me"

Bernie nodded "what did she do to make you do it?"

"I tried to save her... it was like Tom put her out on the field as an open target, But I got shot and lost my aim and it took her out , I'm really sorry"

Bernie nodded listening to her "so nothing about that I shagged her and you wanted revenge?"

"no.. I swear"

"I forgive you"

Alex looked at her and smiled a little

"Thanks for burying her in a makeshift coffin..."

"why are you thanking me?"

"because I didn't want to find her body underground like she's been dumped there"

"I guess your welcome"

The blonde put her arms around her and pulled her in more closer "I'm sorry I should be helping you not making things worst"

Alex cuddled in, the blonde did the same and looked up seeing Jake standing by the door

"hey I just thought that I would come and check on you guys... is everything okay now?"

The blonde smiled " I think it is... Oh by the way, I'm going to need my stuff back, I'm staying"

Jake smiled and nodded "I'll leave you two to it" he spoke and walked off

"I'm so sorry baby , I am baby, just before she died I heard say that she loved you"

"I forgive you babe,she did?" she asked softly and kissed her head

"Yeah she did"

"did she say anything else?"

"You was the best thing that happened to her"

"I believe that" she replied with a smile

"and she loved it when you shagged her"

"Everyone does" the blonde spoke again while stroking her hair

"Everyone does what babe?"

"like it when they get a shag from me"

"who else likes it babe"

"You love it"

"oh I so do, how many people have you shagged?"

"You, Marcus, Robert, Jake, Keeley... and others.."

"Who's Keeley babe"

"oh just someone I took in, she was on drugs.. I was trying to help her get clean and clearly I failed"

"it doesn't sound like you failed, you shagged her"

"I meant the help but I was drunk and she was high..."

"that always leads to sex baby"

"I'm so sorry babe,I wasn't thinking"

"I know you are baby"

"I never want to hurt you"

"I know"

"I'm sorry"

"I forgive you"

"I do really love you"

"I love you to Bernie"

the blonde smiled and lifted her onto her lap, Alex relaxed and smiled softly, the blonde held her protectively "if I'm staying then you are to"

"Oh I am staying don't you worry"

"good because if you wasn't I would find you and drag you back here or where I've been staying and you have to stay with me forever"

"I wouldn't mind that , ill get to shag you every night"

"mmm, yes you would"

Alex giggled cutely

"Your such a cutie"

"am I?"

"ooh yes"

Alex giggled again

"I love it when you giggle like that "

"you do?"

"of course I do babe"

Alex cuddled in again, the blonde smiled as she rubbed her shoulders to relax her more

"mmm that feels nice"

"I'm doing it like the first time that I did it to you"

"yes you are babe"

Bernie messaged her shoulders some more and kissed her neck softly, Alex moved her to the side "mmm"


	7. Chapter 7

"You like that baby?" the blonde asked just seconds before kissing her partners neck again but this time getting a little rougher

"I love it" alex started to moan softy

"mmm, good" the blonde smirked and bit down on her neck a little, Alex moaned a little more, The blonde went on to stroke her sides for a few minutes before she slowly moved her hand down to her thighs and stroked her left thigh slowly

Alex moaned louder ad bit her lip with a soft smile "I love you a lot... I know your still mad at me but i'm really sorry that I killed Serena, It was an accident I swear baby"

"shush," the blonde paused and kissed her to shut her up "I forgive you, lets enjoy our time together" she smiled and spoke softly, alex nodded

"Yes baby"

Bernie smiled kissing her neck more rougher then before and rubbed her thighs more faster, This time alex moaned then before

"Mmm, baby your so hot and sweaty already" she smirked

Alex giggled "you make me hot and sweaty"

"Im glad" she smirked as she slowly slipped her hand into her partners trousers and down her pants , before teasing her pussy

"You are such a tease, you do know that right?"

"mm, i'm not" she smirked again

"you so are"

"ive just missed you so much that's all" the blonde winked

"I missed you to baby"

"im gonna show you just how much"

"a lot?"

"Oh yes"

alex smirked more sexually hearing her

"You'll be cumming for hours"

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah"

Alex bit her lip more sexually as Bernie continued to tease her pussy more faster, the brunette moaned Bernie's name, The blonde smirked more making her wet

"Mmm, Im wet"

"how wet?"

"Really wet"

"Mmm, well it looks like my work is almost complete," the blonde giggled watching Alex giggle more, and giggled herself before the blonde pushed a finger inside her, the brunette moaned even louder, Bernie nibbled her ear as she started to finger her partner closed her eyes to enjoy Bernies touch that she had missed.

Bernie fingered her softly as she kissed her neck more roughly and undressed her, with each minute the blonde would finger her faster, the brunette moaned out Bernies name again

"Mmm such a moaner"

"Oh I so am"

"I wonder who made you that way?"

"Oh , that would be you"

"Oh I don't think it was" she smirked teasing her more and added another finger inside her

"Ohh, fuck"

"mmm what sexy?"

"It just feels so good"

"I'm glad it does babe" the blonde took her fingers out from inside of her partner and licked them "mmm you taste so good"

Alex smirked watching her "oh I know, you always come back to me for more"

Bernie smiled and pulled down her own army trousers and pants at the same time

"Mmm you horny little devil"

"We're the same hight you plonker... You really love it anyway"

"We so are"

The blonde made alex comfortable before she went down on her and started to lick her out slowly, The brunette held the back of Bernie's head and pushed it down gently , the blonde smirked and licked her harder and a little faster. Within moments of Bernie doing this Alex could feel herself build , the Blonde carried on licking her out roughly and soon pushed her tongue inside flicking it about a little.

Alex grabbed a handful of Bernie's hair while moaning in pleasure not wanting her to stop. The Blonde licked her out for a good while before she pushed her two fingers back insider her more deeper which made Alex legs shake like she couldn't hold on any longer

"Its coming baby"

"Mm baby let it"

Alex soon came and the blonde felt it hit her fingers so she took them out and sucked on them again "mmm naughty"

Alex was breathing deeply as she kept cumming hard, when Alex got her breathing back under control, she looked at her partner and smirked "Happy now?"

"I sure am, I love it when you cum"

"You sure do baby, that's why I love you too much"

Bernie smiled softly before she sent back down on her licking up all the cum, she smirked looking up at her "shag me baby"

Alex smirked and pulled the blonde on top of her holding her close , the blonde cuddled in and looked up at her partner having changed her mind

"Babe.. I know I just said that I want you to shag me but can we just stay like this for a while? I'm sorry.."

The brunette smiled softly and stroked her hair "hey, course we can, your tired from your flight and us having that fight didn't help, why don't you get some sleep?"

The blonde yawned and nodded "I'm so sorry I know you wer looking forward to it"

"Hey, babe listen, we've got plenty of time to have sex okay"

Bernie nodded again still feeling guilty for ruining the mood "but I've ruined it…"

"No you haven't baby ,okay, you haven't ruined anything I can assure you that everything is going to be fine"

The blonde laid her head down on Alex's chest after picking up the scarf and holding it in her hand as she got comfortable, she slowly closed her eyes, Alex smiled watched her and put the blanket over them so that Bernie wouldn't get cold. Alex watched her stroking her hair softly knowing it would help her sleep.

As it had been 3 hours since the blonde had fallen asleep and now also Alex who had fallen asleep a few minutes after her, held onto Serena's scarf tighter, she started to twitch as she suddenly beginning to have a nightmare about the night Serena got shot. Bernie was trying to sleep through it but had dropped the scarf and soon started to sweat.

"Nooooo!" The blonde shouted in her sleep which made her wake up, she quickly sat up with tears running down her face and breathing heavily. The brunette also woke and sat the state Bernie was in, she rubbed her shoulders softly

"Hey it's okay it's just a bad dream, your okay, your safe"

"It was about Serena.." the blonde spoke while trying to get her breathing back under control


End file.
